


welkin's vale

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: All tales eventually end.(Jiminy Cricket just wished that this one would have continued on a little longer.)
Relationships: Jiminy Cricket & Sora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	welkin's vale

Jiminy Cricket always found it fascinating how much a scene could say.

The graveyard of forgotten children, dulled keyblades the only memory they left behind.

The labyrinth of bygone dreams, remnants of foolish desires lingering still.

The way Sora stared at him, eyes conveying a lifetime’s gratitude and farewell. 

Jiminy sat in Sora’s palm, staring up at the boy with watery eyes.

“It’ll be okay, Jiminy,” Sora told him gently, his voice quivering in the silent night. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

A tear rolled down the cricket’s cheek and Sora reached forward, brushing it aside with care. 

They stayed quiet for a moment’s breath, no words able to convey all that Jiminy wanted to say. 

They had been together for so long.

Now, it was finally time to close the chapter.

As they stared up at the starry sky, Jiminy wondered if any wishing stars had been hung up in the world tonight. 

“I love everyone so much,” Sora whispered, his voice overflowing with emotion, “That’s why I… I want to do this.”

Jiminy closed his eyes and smiled fondly.

The one constant in their journey had always been Sora’s love for the world.

(He just wished it wouldn’t have been the thing to end it all.)

The cricket placed his hand on Sora’s thumb, speaking quietly. “Just promise me, Sora, that if you ever get lost,” Jiminy hugged Sora’s thumb tightly, his voice now wavering, “Whistle, and I’ll find my way to you, no matter where you are.”

Sora let out a quiet sob, a reminder of the connection they shared.

“If… If I forget how to whistle,” Sora said in a small voice, “I’ll shout for you, Jiminy.” 

Jiminy nodded, still holding on to Sora while he could. “You can always count on your conscience, Sora.”

Sora laughed softly, and Jiminy opened his eyes to see a few tears rolling down the boy’s face. 

“Right,” Sora turned his head toward the sky, Jiminy following. “It’s a promise.”

The stars shone back at them brightly.

(Jiminy hoped that one would listen to this old cricket’s wish.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
